


Careless (Part One of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by Astersapphire



Category: Footprints - Fandom, Footprints Au - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Impregnation, Impregnation Monday, Incest, Infidelity, Kashoku-sinpai influenced, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, YOI Mpreg Week, cuckholding, talks of abortion, yuuripreg week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/pseuds/Astersapphire
Summary: An Au of Footprints By the lovely @Kashoku on Ao3. First part of Knock Yuuri Up Week. Will be a collection of seven Prompts for each day of the week. Mondays Prompt: Vitaly gets Yuuri Pregnant.





	Careless (Part One of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> so Im sorry this is a little rushed but i tried my best to get something out on time! not very smart of me to write this during finals time and the start of a new job haha! This Knock up week event is something a lot of us agreed upon doing in kashokus discord server. I hope that anyone a fan of Kashoku and the Footprints series can enjoy this tough its rushed! theres 6 more prompts to come from other Great authors coming this week  
> constructive criticism always welcomed, please. be sure to keep up with this collection as it doesnt end here.

Days like this, alone together, taking in the soft spring sunlight that shone through the windows, Vitaly and his dear mama Yuuri would spend lazy mornings curled into each other. Easier to spend these blissful nights and mornings together when Phichits not around. With him gone, they could go on without bringing attention to themselves. Vitaly knew of course that  
He wasn't having his heat, that was simply not possible after all that has happened. Perhaps the weeks he's been without Phichit have left his bed lonely, not like they did much besides cuddle when he was here. 

Currently Vitaly and Yuuri were enjoying their morning, in mamas room which now felt warm from the love they were making

Normally, Vitaly would use their time together with his tongue deep inside his omega’s arse, licking up the omegas slick gratefully like it was the highest privilege in the world. Moving his tongue, licking from the omega’s anus to testicles, all while jerking himself off with his free hand. 

Today was a rare occasions where they would go all the way. Vitaly would be satisfied no matter what it is he did with mama, but feeling mama clench around his alpha's cock was a special treat they shared on rare occasions.

Right now Vitaly’s three fingers were currently knuckles deep into the omegas slick filled, clenching hole, and yuuri was riding them for dear life

“A-ahhhh..!” Yuuri screamed lightly when Vitaly curled his fingers into the omegas sweet spot

“Mama, how can i help you? I’m all yours..”

“Vitaly, mmm.. baby, I want it so bad.” He huffed out grinding on top of him

“Want what so bad?” Vitaly asked, Earning a light slap on his thigh and a huff from mother

“Jeez!… I didn't raise you to tease your mama so..” Yuuri's blush deepened, “You know exactly what I want.. don't get so smug now”

Vitaly chuckled, part of him didn't like keeping mama waiting, but part of him just adored watching his mother flustered, needing him, it made the alpha he kept so locked deep inside himself exited. He wouldn't keep mama waiting much longer. He pulled out his fingers and groped Yuuri”s upper thighs, where his legs meets his ass, and kneaded fingers rhythmically, spreading the omegas cheeks apart. And all while grinding slowly along with mama 

“Yes I know what you want, sorry, I just had to tease you a bit” Vitaly stood his back up to have more leverage over Yuuri. “I just love the way you sound when embarrassed, mama.” he said burying his face into the omegas neck, breathing along the bond mark. 

Yuuri moaned at this, “Mmm! Baby, please!”

Vitaly aligned his own cock with his mother's wet hole, “You want this in so bad, mama?”

“Yes! Yes Vitalik!”  
Vitaly gave a sharp thrust and he was already half-way in

“OH-o-o-oooh my god!” Yuuri huffed out, taking deep breaths and tightening his arms around his son's upper torso, Vitaly took a deep breath and thrusted up and down until his large cock was fully inside mamas desperate hole. 

Now adjusted they moved together at a rhythmic pace, Yuuri was bouncing on Vitaly’s dick like he needed it to live. Vitaly thrusting all the while kissing along the omegas perky nipples, loving how they moved in each thrust given. The omegas breast may have been dry now, but they carried themselves in a manner that suggest they once produced rivers of milk. 

Keeping a steady pace for a couple of minutes, Yuuri was about to come

“V-vitalik i-im close!”

Vitaly picked up the pace at this, making Yuuri change positions with his back to the mattress. Now Vitaly is above his mama, curling into mama's neck as he moved his cock at a rapid pace

“A-ah” Yuuri came shortly after, the omega arched his back as his hole clenched tighter around his son’s dick, making Vitaly come deep inside him only a moment after.

It wouldn't be wise to come inside an omega not on birth control if you weren't planning for children. Omegas had high conception rates, any other omega would surely become pregnant being released inside in. However Yuuri was older now and had trouble conceiving children even before due to the stress he endured from that hell-hole he suffered in for 15 years in Russia. Also diagnosed with what doctors described as an early menopause, not having heats or periods for so long led to this conclusion. So there wasn't any logical chance of Yuuri getting pregnant again. 

After all, it's not like Vitaly hadn't released his seed inside mama a couple times before. 

They rested for a moment on their post-orgasm high, snuggled close on the mattress. Vitaly hadn't thought to remove his cock from inside his mother. For at least half an hour they napped, until it was time for Vitaly to get ready for another work day. Most of his work may take place at night, but there was still business to attend to through mornings and afternoons.  
___

Weeks after their last session, Yuuri woke up every morning vomiting for a week, and he spent the rest of the day tired and nauseous. His family had comforted him, saying it was probably a stomach bug or spring allergies. They let him take it easy around the inn, giving him tasks where he would not stress himself out, and where Aiko could be his little helper, angel that she is. 

It wasn't until two months later, when Yuuri hopped out of the bath and as he was drying himself off he noticed something unusual with his abdomen. It all added up in his head, he knew what this meant as he quickly went to look at himself the long-mirror. Yuuri stared at his reflection with horror in his eyes, he was already showing a slight bump. 

Yuuri went straight to get an ultra sound the same day, he couldnt be caught with a pregnancy test, a clinic would at least keep his information confidential, the doctor had greeted him and made small talk, but Yuuri remained eerily quiet, only talking the bare minimum when he was asked a question by the clinics staff.  
“ congratulations!” the doctor had said, “You're 9 weeks into your pregnancy Katsuki-san”

There was no mistaking this anymore, Yuuri was pregnant, his son, Vitaly, put a baby into his mama  
___

Later that night, yuuri stayed up, waiting for Vitaly to come through the doors. Yuuri had called him earlier saying that he wanted him home tonight, no ifs ands or buts. Yuuri said nothing as he presented the ultra sound to his son, shaking as he watched as Vitaly put the pieces together. 

“vitaly... “  
“I.. im.” vitaly gulped trying his hardest to stop shaking. “It's not too late mama, i understand if you want to, you know, I can pay for it, for the-”

“No.” Yuuri exclaimed “No I can work this out love, I can't, I cant l- lose another-” Yuuri chocked on a sob “-P-please vitaly, I dont want to! I know how messed up this is but I cant do that!”  
Vitaly clung to his mother's smaller frame, “Mama! Mama no it's ok, its ok! I won't make you do anything you don't want mama!” Vitaly cried out, cradling yuuri's head to his chest. 

Yuuri sobbed, “You don't have to stay.. You don't have to be a father my Vitalik! You just have the right to know.. We can hide this from the baby, I won't make you settle down for-”

“I want to.” vitaly had cut him off, “I want this mama, I want to be there for this child, for the life well create, together!” Vitaly pressed his forhead against mamas own. “I love you, Mama. I love you so much it hurts!” I want this, I want to father our child together!”

Yuuri cried tears of sadness knowing what this all means, but mostly he cried out in happiness, and relief. With the love he and Vitaly share, in proof of their matching bond marks, and this new life growing inside his belly, they wouldn't have to suffer alone. 

___

Yuuri set up his old laptop later that night, Phichit was placed on screen time. If anyone deserved to know first it was him. Phichit was in Thailand, 2 hours behind in time from Japan. Phichit has been gone for a good while, 3 months, training Alyona during off season, Calling everyday to keep up with Aiko-chan.  
Hearing the news of Yuuri’s pregnancy, Phichit was damn furious. 

“..You haven't even had sex with me yet you let your bastard of a son impregnate you!?

“Is that what you wanted huh! You came back to yuuri mama so you could stick your dick in him?” Vitaly yelled back, knowing it'll antagonize Phichit further. 

Phichit gave a loud groan “No no, that's not how I meant it and you know it, you insufferable brat!”

Yuuri stepped in, “Phichit.. Please understand I-”

“Shut up!”He yelled surprising yuuri, “I don't want to hear it!”

“Hey! I don't care how hard this is for you to take in! You do not snap at my mama like that! You're damn lucky you’re not here right now you know that?!”

Phichit growled at that “You little shit, you have no fucking idea what i've, what we’ve-!”

“-Papa!!” 

Aiko had come in and ran straight to the monitor as soon as she saw Phichit was face-timing  
“Papa why are you talking on the computer without me!” she pouted  
For a second or two everything was silent, until Pichit spoke up realizing aiko had just asked him a question. “Haha, sorry princess, I didn't want to wake you” internally he was really hoping that Aiko couldn't tell that they were all just sobbing a second ago, or at least hoped she wouldn't ask. 

“Aiko-chan what are you doing up, so late?”

“I woke up to go potty and couldn't go back to sleep mama!” She claimed, climbing onto Yuuri’s lap  
Phichit piped up at this “wow sweetie, you're going all by yourself now even at night? I'm so proud of you!”,he said, as if him and Yuuri weren't just fighting a minute ago. Aiko shined a proud smile at the praise.  
Aiko began describing her day at the inn with Phichit gone. Phichit listened and nodded to her, afterwards an uncomfortable moment of silence passed. Yuuri decided Aiko had conversed with Papa enough for now and that it was too late for her to be up and chatty. Aiko had whined at this but allowed Vitaly to carry her away to her room to be put back to sleep.  
“Bye bye Papa!” she said blowing a kiss to the monitor!  
“Bye princess, sweet dreams!” Phichit said catching her kiss in his palms.  
With Vitaly and Aiko gone, a deafening silence took over the room, Yuuri and Phichit not dare look at each other.  
“Yuuri, I.. I can't forgive what you did, and I won't try” Phichit claimed. “You know what you have to do now if you want to keep this right?” Phichit asked. Yuuri nodded, swallowing down a sob.  
… silence,  
“ I…. i'm not leaving the kids, I love Yulian, Alyona and Aiko more than anything in this life, I know they need me and I promised them i’d stay with them as their Papa. I intend to keep that promise.”....... “Ill be here .... ill continue training alyona, give Yulian the casual text, and i’ll make sure to call for Aiko everyday like before.” he proclaimed. “As for us, this is goodbye. Any further contact between us will be through the children”

With that they both signed off, yuuri closed his laptop and sat in silence once again.  
Yuuri cried until he calmed himself in that room, their relationship could not be fixed, but perhaps this was a sort of olive branch. They can show their love through the children. 

Vitaly walked back in a while later, being done with putting Aiko to bed. It was Vitaly’s turn to break down, he hung his head down, “I-I'm sorry mama, im s-sorry, im sorry!..” he sobbed “Its all my fault! I didn't mean to- I didn't think- im sorry!”

“Vitaly, vitaly, look at me!” yuuri guided his son’s face towards him. “ I don't resent you for any of this, my baby, I chose this. This is our choice, you didnt do anything bad” 

“But i did! Everything is my fault! You're only pregnant because i'm a sorry excuse for a son and alpha! This wouldnt have happened if i was better!” he sobbed. 

“Its ours honey, it’s ours” yuuri shushed “I want this with you like you want this, my love. Nothing in this world will take away our love from now on”  
“Im sorry mama, I love you Mama”  
“No more apologies, Vitalik, im happy with this”

Nothing in this world could take away his love and life anymore. 

Vitalik, It's strange, the fragile baby boy he held close to his heart, rocking him to sleep with lullabies he remembered from home, is now holding him close, caressing his face with hands bigger than his own. 

He took one last look into his son’s eyes, everything would work out in the end.  
___  
The next day, as it was nearing time for aiko to be put to bed, they led the little girl up to her room, she's getting big now, they'd have to let her make a choice  
Yuuri and vitaly stopped in her room, kneeling down to be at eye-level with the little girl,  
“Aiko darling, Vitaly and I are going to have to leave the onsen.” yuuri held her close and looked her in the eyes  
“What? Why mama? When will you be back?”  
Yuuri gulped, avoiding the why question,  
“Were going away dear, for a very long time, maybe forever. Im so sorry, my sweetheart,.. I know this is a lot to take in my baby, but you have a choice, you can come with us or stay here”

“B-but why mama?!” she asked

“Listen honey… sometimes life gets hard, and you have to do things you dont wanna do, but if you choose to stay here we'll do our best to see you again..” yuuri said now on the verge of tears  
“But if you come with us there's a chance you won't see Mari-oba, Obaachan, or Ojiichan for a long-long time...”  
Aiko stayed quiet,  
“I'd be sad to leave, I don't wanna say bye bye to baba and jiji and mari-obasan… but I don’t want Mama and Vita-nii to leave without me!” she cried “an-an papa, an yuu-nii, an-an-and aly-nee isnt home! I want mama and vita-nii” she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Yuuri held on tighter to her. Comforted her, rocked her in his arms, and Vitaly quickly joined in to comfort Aiko’s other side.  
Aiko was the first to break the silence “can we take mochii with us please..?”  
Yuuri and vitaly gave a small chuckle, they couldn't leave behind the family pet, Mochii “Of course sweetheart.. Of course” Yuuri whispered. 

It's decided, vitaly will help aiko pack her things, and they'd head out together, as a family. 

They would leave early that morning, before the inn even had a chance to open up for the day. Yuuri had left a note in the family living room. describing what had happened for his parents and older sister to read. He couldn't face them, but he felt they at least deserved an explanation as to why he is packing his bags and heading out with his son and little girl. The note he left behind was about four pages long, detailing the circumstances that led him to his decision to leave, and apologizing profusely for bringing so much shame to their family name. But he also begged in the note, he begged his family not to hate his children and unborn baby for his disgrace. He begged for them to welcome them home with open arms like before. Should Aiko come back, Play with her like they always have, cook a warm meal for Yullian when he's back from America, congratulate Alyona on her progress and give Phichit an emotional outlet in these trying times. And maybe one day, welcome this new life into their lives. 

They stood at the front steps of Nobuo’s home, he would be expecting them. When Nobuo heard from Vitaly that he got his mother pregnant and they'd need a place to stay for a while, Nobuo thought for a second he had finally cracked Vitaly into joking about his over infatuation towards his Mama. Though he can't say he was that surprised when he found out that Vitaly was dead serious. 

Aiko was quick to make herself at home. Playing with mochii around Nobuos living room, like this place wasn't all new to her. Yuuri watched her go at it, as Vitaly stood behind his Mama, arms wrapped around his shoulders. For the first time in a while, everything felt like it was going to be ok.


End file.
